Birds of a Feather Flock Together
by DiabolicalMonocle
Summary: After months on her own, Gilda wants to apologise to Dash, and become her friend again. How will Dash react? This takes place directly after the episode "Griffon the Brush-Off'
1. Chapter 1

Birds of a feather flock together

**Author's Note: **Hello there. This is my first fanfic ever, so constructive criticism would be appreciated. Feel free to point out any plot holes or grammatical errors if you wish. Depending on the responses from you guys, I may write more chapters and stories. Cheers, and enjoy.

Chapter 1

Gilda was so mad. Not only had she lost her cool in front of everypony in Ponyville, but she had lost her friend Rainbow Dash as well. _Stupid Pinkie Pie_ Gilda thought. _It was all HER fault. Why did she have to mess everything up? _Gilda knew the answer already.

Flying over a clump of trees, Gilda finally saw her home. It was a humble home, nothing more then a tree house overlooking a lake. _I mean, how could I've been so STUPID to lose it in front of Dash? _The griffin gave a small sigh as she pondered aimlessly in her mind.

She opened the door to her tree house. It was exactly in the same state as she left it. Rubbish strewn across the entire floor and dirty dishes remained in the sink. She just couldn't be bothered to tidy all the mess up. Ignoring all the crap laying about in her house, Gilda jumped straight into her cold bed and pulled the sheets over her.

The next couple of days passed slowly. Days spent drowning in self-pity and woe. The only entertainment she had was watching 'Doctor Whooves'. She broke into tears when the Doctor had to leave his companion, reminding her of her current situation. Other than this, Gilda stayed in her house and tried to think of other things, such as getting her revenge on that Queen Lame-o, Pinkie Pie.

Months passed, and now feeling less sorry for herself, Gilda decided to go flying and practice her awesome moves. The feeling of air rushing between her feathers was refreshing, and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, she felt _good._ She flew for hours, performing all sorts of amazing tricks without a worry or a care, but with all things, her fun soon had to end.

She came down to her tree house and suddenly all her worries and fears had returned to her in a massive wave of emotions. Literally, she had been brought back down to earth. She broke down. She just couldn't take it it anymore. Her attempts of trying to put this to the back of her mind had failed. She wanted Rainbow Dash back again.

As tears rolled down her face, Gilda screamed out.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR DASH! YOU SAID WE'D BE FRIENDS FOREVER!"

Barely managing to open the door, the griffin slumped onto her bed. She just couldn't stop crying. It was all her fault. Losing her cool, lashing out at several ponies, even calling Dash a dweeb. She just wanted Rainbow's attention. She hadn't seen Dash for several years, surely she deserved that. After recalling many of her encounters in Ponyville, the griffin finally managed to cry herself to sleep.

This was so not cool. Gilda woke up with a tear-soaked pillow, and remembered she had been crying her eyes out the night before. She had to get a grip. Rainbow wouldn't cry like that - no cool griffin would cry like that. Even if they had just lost their only friend.

Gilda could only think of one escape from her woes. She plucked a feather from her wing, dipped it into an inkwell, and began writing.

It had been a long and tiring day for Rainbow Dash. Most of her day consisted of her handling the weather, and the other part was going to another hectic party with Pinkie Pie for Gummi's birthday party anniversary – or something like that. Rainbow was pooped.

As she had just started to relax on her couch, the doorbell rang. She groaned. It was probably Twilight asking her to go on another important quest, to save all of Equestria from a power-hungry foe. Maybe this time they wouldn't break into song. Again.

She opened the door, and to her surprise, a grey Pegasus was hovering with a sealed letter in her mouth.

"Spefful dewiwery!" The grey Pegasus announced. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Derpy. Rainbow Dash took the letter from her mouth, allowing her to speak.

"Special delivery!" The grey Pegasus announced again, more clearly this time and Rainbow thanked the mare. The mailpony gave a wave and flew head first into a cloud. Rainbow giggled as the silly Pegasus quickly sped off in embarrassment.

Returning to the couch, Dash read the words on the front of the letter: _Dear Rainbow Dash. _

Rainbow was puzzled. Who would write to her? Her Pops? Nah, she hadn't heard from him in a long time. She broke the seal of the letter and read its contents.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_It's taken me quite a while to write this letter, because I had to get my emotions in check. So, how have you been? Me – not so great. After coming home from that party, I realised I may have made some mistakes in Ponyville. I was really mean to you guys. I called you names, lashed out at you and abandoned you. I'm seriously lonely here, and I want to be your friend again. Can I visit Ponyville again? I want to apologise to you guys._

_Write back soon,_

_Gilda._

Rainbow Dash giggled with excitement. She missed the griffon, even after what she had done to herself and her friends. With a determined look on her face, Rainbow forgot about her weariness and picked up a quill. She had a letter to write.

-END-

Well hope you guys liked the beginning of my story. As I mentioned before, leave helpful comments and I will write better stuff :) Simples. I have got quite a lot of chapters planned, so maybe a chapter every couple of days. Thanks for reading, peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello again. As said on the previous chapter, I want you guys to comment on any fault you see. I can only improve my writing if you guys point out what's wrong. Cheers and enjoy.

Chapter 2

It had been days since Gilda had sent that letter, and she had received no response whatsoever. In a way, Gilda was disappointed in Dash. Wasn't she meant to be the Element of Loyalty or something? Rainbow Dash mentioned something like that plenty of times. The griffin sighed. _I guess I deserve it. It was MY fault_.

A rush of air followed by a small thud was heard by the door. Gilda couldn't be bothered to get up from her bed, so she just tilted her head in the direction of the door. Noticing a small bit of paper, Gilda practically threw herself at the door. Picking it up with her claws, Gilda read its contents.

_Dear Gilda Griffin,_

_I got your letter yesterday_. _What are you? Too chicken to apologise to my face? Get your feathered butt over here and maybe I'll consider your apology._

_Your former best friend,_

_Rainbow Dash._

Gilda was overjoyed at the letter, but by the sounds of things, Dash didn't seem very happy with her. _Ah well, _Gilda thought. _I did call her a flip-flop I guess..._

After a hearty breakfast of haycakes, scrambled eggs and toast, Gilda set off towards the sky. The morning was fresh and chilly, and every breath Gilda exhaled became steam. She chuckled. This used to fascinate her as a child.

After hours of speeding along the skies, a massive cloud city came into view. Cloudsdale. She couldn't contain her excitement. Soon, she would see Dash, and she wouldn't have to be alone ever again.

As she got closer, however, doubt crept into her mind. What would she say to Dash? How will she respond? She clearly hadn't thought this through. _Ah well, _she thought. _I'll make it up as I go along._

Gilda soon saw Rainbow's house, or should she say cloud? She never did understand why Pegasi chose to live in clouds. Landing with a soft _ploomth,_ she rapped her claws on the fluffy door of Rainbow's 'house'. Again, Gilda started to have doubts, leaving her feel vulnerable. Her thoughts were muddled and she didn't know what to say to Dash.

The fluffy door soon opened and Rainbow stood by the doorstep.

"Oh, hey Gilda. Didn't expect to see you this soon." Rainbow spoke with slight annoyance in her voice, and her front hooves on her hips. Gilda held her arms out for a hug, but Dash remained at her doorstep, hooves on hips and a disdainful look on her face.

Gilda then forced her arms up, in an attempt to look like she was stretching. She had to remain cool and smooth. The attempt fell short as evidenced by Dash's expression.

"Sup, Rainbow Dash," She began."Listen, um...I wanted to...apologise for calling you a dweeb and stuff...and I was hoping you would forgive me?"

Dash realised that Gilda was about as good as herself at apologising, but she didn't care much. She leapt at her winged friend and hugged her tight, ruffling the feathers on her head.

"Come 'ere, ya knuclehead!"

Gilda held the embrace for a couple of seconds with a grin before asking Dash how she was getting on.

"Um, not too badly, nothing out of the norm." Rainbow Dash looked up, as if to remember something important. "Oh yeah, I came up with some new, awesome, bad-ass moves! D'ya wanna see them?" Rainbow Dash shot into the sky, not waiting for a response.

Gilda sat down, and waited for the multi-coloured pony to burst out of the clouds with a rad move. She felt content. She had successfully befriended Dash again.

After Rainbow had performed all the tricks in her arsenal, she flew down Gilda. Dash felt that she'd only been half an hour or so, but she'd been flying for way longer then that. This was made apparent as she noticed Gilda had fallen asleep, sprawled on the cloud. Dash squealed with delight. She now had the opportunity to get Gilda back for calling her a flip-flop.

Rainbow chuckled as she pulled a thundercloud above the sleeping griffon. Adjusting meticulously, she pushed the cloud directly above Gilda. She had done this many times before and considered herself a master. Once she was satisfied with the position, Dash hovered above the cloud temporarily and then pounced.

Gilda was having a pleasant dream. She flew freely among the clouds with her best friend, Rainbow Dash. The rush of wind on her face was immense and blurred her vision. Overtaking Dash, Gilda smiled to herself and just managed to cross the finish li-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gilda jumped ten feet in the air with a small trail of smoke following her. Rainbow burst out with laughter, tears rolling down her face. As Gilda tried to find the source of her shock, she saw a hysterical multi-coloured Pegasus rolling about atop a smoking thundercloud. Despite being in shock, Gilda put two and two together and stared daggers at the mare.

Soon, after five or six minutes of pure laughter, Rainbow regained her composure and simply said with a chuckle, "What? You did call me a flip-flop." Rainbow Dash blew at Gilda's now-stuck-up feathers on top of her head. Gilda sighed. This was true, and she deserved it really. She just wished she had a couple more hours to sleep. She'd woken up way too early that morning.

"So, whatcha been up to lately?" Rainbow asked, like nothing had happened.

Gilda didn't know how to answer that. She had spent most of her time lying on her couch and watching TV. Might as well try and act cool in front of her best friend.

"Uh, just been, you know, practising some new moves and stuff," she gave the best poker face she could muster. Unfortunately, Rainbow saw right through her.

"You've been watching some more of that 'Doctor Whooves', haven't you?" She had a smug smile on her face.

"Nah seriously Dash, I haven't. Even though it is the best show ever!" Gilda said with a chuckle "So we gonna sit around all day, or are we gonna do something more...interesting."

Rainbow Dash considered this, and suggested, "I know! Lets go Sugarcube Corner and speak with Pinkie Pie! She seemed a bit upset after your...tantrum at her party, so lets go there first."

_Oh no_, Gilda thought, _not THAT pony_. She quickly stopped her own thoughts, realising what she was thinking. _No, I came here to apologise, I'm not gonna blow it now – even if she was the most annoying pony I had met - No! A friend of Dash is a friend of mine._

"Alright then." Gilda confirmed with a sigh. "Lets go talk to Pinkie Pie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: This probably won't be the best chapter, as I've been focusing on a new story. Probably a bit rushed, but my new story is really shaping up. Enjoy anyway.

Chapter 3

As Gilda and Rainbow Dash moved through the crowd, Gilda noticed that a couple of ponies were glaring at her. "Hey, um, Dash. Why is everypony giving me the evils?"

Dash rolled her eyes. "Cos you called them all dweebs. Remember?"

Gilda had completely forgotten about that. She had been fixated on apologising to Dash - not everypony in Ponyville. Sugar Cube Corner came into view, and Dash turned round to face Gilda, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry. Pinkie always forgives everyone. Just try not to be so harsh on her, like last time."

They both pushed through the door.

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash! Wanna bake some cupcakes or go play some pranks on some ponie – Gilda!" The pink pony stared at Gilda before giving her a hug. Gilda had forgot Pinkie's randomness.

"So, whatcha doing here Gilda? Gonna insult us some more?" Gilda was surprised by the comment. Nevertheless, with a sigh, she decided to say what was on her mind.

"Sup, Pinkie Pie. Just wanted to say sorry about the whole 'Queen Lame-O' thing. I didn't really mean it, I was just kinda mad when Dash kept playing those pranks on me.

"Aw that's okay Gilda. OH! (Gilda and Dash jumped) We can have a PARTY! To celebrate you coming back! It'll be awesome, we can have balloons, streamers, cake, punch, all sorts of things! Come back in like half an hour, and I'll have the whole party set up. Everyone will be here!"

_Oh no, _Gilda thought. _Everyone is gonna be there. How the hay am I meant to apologise to every-_

"Hey Gilda wanna show me those new moves you said you practised?" Rainbow asked sarcastically. Of course she knew Gilda didn't practice, but they had some time to waste.

They both shot into the sky, as high, and as fast, as they could go.

"That was some great flying, Dash," Gilda said with a pant. She was exhausted. "I did win those last three races though," She stuck her tongue out at the obviously sulking Pegasus.

"No way, I was _clearly _the winner." They both laughed. They flew down to Sugar Cube Corner after 40 minutes of flying. Both of them had to fashionably late – that was just their style.

Opening the door, the entire room cheered. Had they forgiven Gilda? Pinkie Pie jumped over to the obviously surprised griffin. "I told these guys you were sorry, and they seemed alright about it. No-ones perfect, and you did have a lot of pranks pulled on you."

Gilda smiled. All of Ponyville had forgiven her, and now was celebrating the return of her. "Thanks Pinkie, but I'm really thirsty right now. Just gonna grab a drink."

Gilda saw the punchbowl, and moved quickly to it. She picked up a plastic cup and dipped it into the cool, refreshing liquid. She threw the punch down her throat, refilled, and did it again multiple times. She had forgotten how thirsty she was.

Looking up, Gilda noticed a frail-looking, pale yellow Pegasus slowly slink away from the punchbowl. She had a frown on her face, and was obviously worried. Gilda flew over to her and asked her, "Hey, what's wro-"

The Pegasus shrieked and hid her face under her hooves. Gilda looked down in disbelief. Had she scared her? "Hey seriously, what's the matter?" The yellow Pegasus looked up, temporarily taking her hooves from her head.

"You bumped into me last time you were here, and you made me cry." _Oh, _Gilda thought. _THAT pony. _

"Hey. I'm not gonna make you cry again. C'mon. Stop sitting down there and we can talk. What's your name?"

The Pegasus stood up, realising that Gilda was no longer a threat. "Umm...it's...Fluttershy."

"Okay cool. I'm Gilda, but you probably already knew that considering there's a massive banner in the middle of the room with my name on it." Fluttershy giggled.

"Look, I wanted to say sorry for making you cry. I was just really angry that day, I hadn't seen Dash for several years, and I never had the chance to talk to her."

Fluttershy nodded in acceptance. "That's okay. Just try and be a little less...angry next time."

Gilda said yes, and talked to Fluttershy about some awesome moves she had just performed, not realising that Fluttershy wasn't an athlete. Fluttershy went along with it anyway. It was nice to talk, or listen in her case, to her new friend.

The party soon ended, and Rainbow invited Gilda to stay at her house for the night. Gilda agreed, and asked if she could go up now.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be up in like, an hour? I got some stuff to do with the bunch. See ya."

Gilda flew up to Dash's house, opened the door, and lay down on the couch. Alone at last. That party had been awesome, but she wanted some time on her own. When Gilda had settled down, she heard a rustle from outside.

Ignoring it, Gilda closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Again, a louder rustle this time. The griffin opened one eye, and called out, "Hello?"

The rustling quickly stopped, and then started again, more quietly. Gilda sighed. She might as well find out what it was.

She got off the couch, opened the door, and saw a Pegasus, dressed in black. It's face was covered up with a mask. It was putting something in Dash's mailbox. The intruder looked at Gilda, and then flew down as fast as it could, carrying a small bag with it.

Out of instinct, Gilda flew after the figure. "Hey slow down will ya? What were you doing up there?"

In response, the mysterious Pegasus sped up, hoping to get away from Gilda. That wasn't going to happen. Gilda was fed up. She wanted some answers. What had that Pegasus been doing up there?

Flying as fast as she could, Gilda finally made contact with the trespasser. She tackled the Pegasus, forcing it down, to the ground. They made impact. Gilda quickly regained her concentration, and pinned the mysterious pony to the ground.

"JUST WHAT THE HAY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Gilda yelled down at the Pegasus. She removed the mask of the pony, and saw a tearful, grey Pegasus looking up at her. The Pony's eyes were the brightest of yellows - one looked one way, and the other looked another.

The grey Pegasus broke into tears, wailing at her discomfort. Gilda hadn't realised what damage she had done. One of the wings of the Pegasus was bent at a ridiculous angle. Her nose was bloodied, and it looked like a couple of her teeth were missing.

Gilda stepped off of the crying Pegasus, forcing her attention on the contents of the bag. As she opened it, she could smell a sweet scent. Muffins. The bag was full of muffins. Gilda stepped over the crying Pegasus again, yelling at her. "WHY DO YOU HAVE MUFFINS IN YOUR BAG, AND WHY WERE YOU AT DASH'S HOUSE?"

The Pegasus only cried harder in response, and only mumbled, "I was...*sniff*..just giving some muffins to everyone..." Gilda realised her mistake, her mouth opened wide.

"Gilda, what the HAY are you doing to Derpy?" Gilda turned to see Rainbow Dash with a hurt expression on her face. Dash wasn't alone. The rest of her gang were standing behind her, giving either angry or confused looks

"Well, uh, there was a noise outside, and I found this masked pony messing about outside, so I -"

"So you went and tackled her out of the sky?" Rainbow continued, "How could you Gilda, I thought you had stopped being...mean." Rainbow had a tear running down her face, knowing what she was going to have to do.

"Get out of here, Gilda. That was the last straw." Rainbow moved past the shocked griffin, picked up the broken Pegasus carefully, and led her to the hospital. Gilda looked around. Not only had Rainbow Dash and her gang seen, but the entire population of Ponyville as well.

There was nothing left to do but fly away. Gilda didn't care anymore. She was a monster. She had hurt an innocent pony for committing acts of kindness. Tears streaming down her face, Gilda flew as fast as she could.

She found a cloud high above Ponyville, and lay down. Another night spent in self pity and tears.


End file.
